Uprising
by I once was young
Summary: The truth is, well, Draco is the only one who knows what that is. And he is willing to keep it, for a price. HPDM Slash!


**Disclaimer: **I am in a writing mood! I have no idea how this is going to turn out or what exactly it will be about. But, I do hope someone out there enjoys it and reviews! I don't own any of the characters or the lyrics.

_The moon was full and bright, the wind slightly chilly, and Draco couldn't help but feel at home. His mother once compared him to these kinds of nights: beautiful, pale, deceitful, and terribly cold at times. His mind kept being torn apart by these constant thoughts of his mother and father. He hadn't heard any news lately and was starting to feel panicked. So he took off onto the pitch on most nights, now, desperate to clear his mind._

_Hearing a crunch, Draco turned and watched the boy who lived stumble drunkenly onto the Quidditch pitch. He lay on his back for a few moments before struggling to get up. His motions were sloppy and so were his mumbled sentences._

"_Oi, Potter! Need a hand?" he broke out into a snicker when his rival simply tripped over himself again._

_Draco shook his head and closed the distance between them, causing the poor drunk to yelp in surprise and furrow his thick brows._

"_Malfoy?" his name came out full of gravel, as if his name was like chewing on glass._

"_Indeed, Potter. Now get up! Lets get you out of here, no need for me to get a detention for getting you drunk."_

"_But pretty Malfoy didn't get me full of drinks!" Harry hollered obscenely._

_Draco rolled his eyes, "of course not, but no teacher here will believe that you weren't seduced by a nasty git like me!" It wasn't until they had walked a few steps that he realized the other boy had called him pretty._

"_Seduced? You should do that, you look like you would be good at that." Harry nodded enthusiastically._

_This whole situation caused Draco to want to laugh and hold this over the other boys head forever, and some part wanted to blush like a virgin __Hufflepuff._

_As quickly as Draco turned his head to laugh, Harry sloppily kissed him. His tongue pressed sweetly against the paler boys' mouth; that is until the Slytherin refused to open his lips._

"_Harry?!"_

_Draco saw a flash of red hair and felt Harry stagger away from him._

"_Ron! He kissed me!"_

"_**They will not force us."**_

Draco's grasp tightened on his spoon while he slowly continued to finish off his breakfast. He wasn't going to let the little lions get to him, their stares were nothing. But, yet, he couldn't help but look up again and catch the sparkling teeth of the carnivorous creatures.

"Oh, my, isn't that cute? They really do like to play up the whole bravery theme don't they? Staring right into the snake pit is never a wise idea, as all victims find out in the end." Pansy snorted and tilted her head at their widening eyes.

Draco smirked lightly and felt control come flooding back into his veins, cold confidence replaced fevered uncertainty. He knew they all had heard about the previous night, and he was sure that they all placed the blame on him.

"Indeed, but you do know them. All bright colors and bold statements, with an outcome of a simple 'fuck you' roar." This, in all honestly, was exactly how it usually went on a daily basis. They coxed you into a fight and then played the wounded warrior, which ended up making them the little heroes of the school. But today was different, he assumed, because it's not everyday that two rivals get caught in a lip lock.

Draco followed his fellow housemates as they got up to walk to potions; he felt the gold and red house trail behind them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a shiver try to work its way down his spine. He could practically feel it coming, the faggot comments and the obscene motions.

"Can we help you with anything, Potter? Did you forget where the potions room is? " Draco didn't bother stopping or turning, just continued walking with Pansy and Blaise in front, with Vince and Crabbe stumbling beside him.

"You are hilarious now, aren't you, Malfoy?" He could practically see green eyes glitter with veiled anger.

"I always have been, silly Gryffindor. Or have you never noticed? No worries though, you lot aren't exactly known for your sense of humor." Draco nearly smiled at the chuckles and looks Pansy and Blaise shot him.

"It must have been all your dark magic, murdering father, and Dark Lord loving blinding me from seeing your amazing skills in laughter." He must really not want to want me, Draco figured before the words registered.

"_**They will stop degrading us."**_

Draco's steps stopped abruptly, causing Harry to almost trip over him. Anger turned physical as Draco nearly thrummed with a need to make The Golden Boy bleed all over his borrowed

Weasley scraps.

"Oh? Now look at you, Potter. Trying on a darker shade of gold?" Draco dodged the first throw and circled around his prey.

"What don't like the truth? Stalking us, throwing harsh words, throwing blows! It all sounds like our Golden Boy isn't so golden anymore. He wants to play with the big boys now, he wants to try and slither under our skin! Isn't that fascinating?" his serpents hissed in agreement.

"I'll leave the slithering to you, because that's what you're used to. Sliding through the mud, blood, and gore is something you couldn't help but do during the war. You simply cowered behind dear ole dad and played with the intestines that were left."

Draco's guards slammed into place, all taunting and joking drowned from his face. His magic crackled around him, black lightening engulfed him for a moment before it formed into an eerie silence. He caught a glimpse of the raven haired boys face, it was nervous and indecisive.

"Potter, you don't want to mess with me." Fists clenched and pupils blown, he looked ready to pounce.

"And why would that be?" Harry had his wand out and no one else seemed to notice the slight quiver.

"Because I think everyone deserves to know the truth-."

"_**They will not control us."**_

"Does no one think my class important enough to attend? School boy rivalry seems to top my lessons. Get to class. 75 points from Gryffindor for starting a riot, anyone not in my class in one minute will have a month of detention." Snape swept past them all and didn't bother to watch them scramble behind him.

Draco slowly let his hands relax, and his shoulders slump. He eyed those around him wearily, but turned and headed for the dungeons.

Harry couldn't help but feel grateful to Snape; he closed his eyes and silently thanked Merlin.

During dinner, Draco felt the whole Great Hall staring him and his pumpkin juice down. The whispering had turned to shouts and everyone was waiting on his reaction.

"Are you going to finish what you started, Death Eater?"

"Scared of a real wizard, Malfoy?"

"Don't worry, Draco, we have your back no matter what you decide." Pansy's eyes didn't match her sincere words; her eyes were glittering for more.

Standing leisurely and folding his napkin neatly on his plate, he looked as Slytherin as his father had always hoped to raise him. His mouth was once again in a confident smirk, replaying the day's events in his mind. No matter what anyone else was shouting, he knew. He knew that he put Potter on edge, and he was getting addicted to that taste. To the power.

"I did finish what I started, Boot. My dinner was lovely," Draco flashed a smile and a quick wink. "And Weasel, I'm pretty sure your 'real wizard' is terrified of _me._"

Everyone's eyes quickly went to Harry, waiting for him to deny such an abhorrent thought. And yet, they were slightly taken aback when he simply froze, and did not speak.

Harry kept mouthing soundless words; Draco thought one of them looked like _please, _another like _don't. _But he paid no attention to the words, or the mouth.

"I think he is terrified of me," _pleasedon'tpleasedon'tplease, "_because he thinks I'll jump his heterosexual bones in a broom closet. Don't be so confident, Potter. Gryffindors aren't my type; I hear they sound like Hippogriff's in the bedroom."

There was a mixture of laughter, snorts, and shouts. But all Draco was focused on was Harry's mouth, _thank you. _

Later on that night, sitting on the pitch, he wondered what everyone would have looked like if he had told the truth. If he had simply let them all know that their Harry Potter was a flaming homosexual, who had good taste in blondes. But he shrugged off the small lose, sometimes you have to lose so you can win.

And he could hear his prize nervously walk toward him.

"Ahh, Potter. I wondered if you were going to show." Draco tilted his head up and watched the other slide to the ground beside him.

"Oh, yea, I mean of course. I mean, I figured I should-you would. I want. Thank you. I came to say thank you." Harry stuttered and he avoided all eye contact.

"It was my pleasure to keep your fantasies secret."

"You aren't that bad Malfoy, I thought you would be yelling it to the world." Harry chuckled nervously and missed the brief flash of amusement in Draco's cold, silver eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Potter. Here is the thing, I own you. I own everything you own, everything you know, and everyone you love." Draco suppressed his humor, "because I am holding on to this very heavy secret, and you wouldn't want me to unload it onto someone else. Would you?"

Horror and understanding flared in Harry's face, finally settling on cool concentration. His eyes worked back and forth, as if reading the words that had just been uttered.

"Maybe my secret isn't that heavy to me," Harry smirked, and yet it still looked unsure, and perhaps a bit hopeful.

"Also, I might let that happen again, if you had the right toy." The Slytherin had never felt more devious and excited in his whole chaos ridden life.

"I have an Invisible Cloak!"

"Now you're talking Potter," both boys smirked ravenously.

"_**We will be victorious."**_

I have no idea where this came from, or if I even like it. Well, tell me how you feel about it! If this was just a stupid idea and should be deleted, tell me. It seemed a little, cliché to me.


End file.
